newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Alarus Tiernan
General Character Name: Alarus Tiernan Aliases: Al Race: Half Elf Gender: Male Profession: Scribe Apparent age: 24 Appearance details: -General Appearance: Golden-brown hair is swept back over his head, a few stray wavy strands sometimes falling from place and hanging down to his cheek bones. His face is generally clean shaven but does tend to go un-groomed when he gets caught up in his studies.Hazel eyes look about with a curious gleam, though more than often they’re glued to one of his books. His face is relatively soft and lacks any sort of well defined angular features. His ears bear the mark of his parentage, longer than a human's ear yet shorter than those of the elves. Alarus often has a friendly enough expression and does not seem to have the presence of a man who is quick to anger and often simply observes or listens quietly or keeps his attention on a scroll or book if he has one on hand. He has the build of a mage, none too muscular and seeming more fit for researching and bookkeeping than fighting. He almost always has a worn black leather satchel strung across his shoulder that has gold dye along the edges of the flap that keeps the contents secret and safe inside. The satchel is latched shut by a gold latch in the shape of a dragon circling a carved rune. -Clothing: He almost always wears his pointed azure blue wizard’s hat that has a gold and black trim around the base where the brim meets his head. Normally he is wearing a long sleeved beige shirt under a long blue sleeveless robe that reaches to his shins, leaving enough room to move easily. The robe is azure blue, matching his hat, and bears the same gold/black trim at the collar and going down the front where the robe closes, and all around the bottom edge of the robe. There are belt loops sewn into the waistline of the robe that keep his leather belt in place. The belt is a soft leather dyed blue with gold designs to match. Beneath the robe his pants are visible and they are a more gold-beige and tucked into his tall boots. The boots reach to his mid-shin and are black leather with small designs on the front of the same blues and golds from the rest of his outfit. None of his clothes look new, but they are well kept. Notable relationships: He is closest to his brother Aeriden, but is also close friends with Tyrulia Silversun as well as Archmage Zian Mei Personality Primary Motivators: Curiosity, the seeking of knowledge and advancement of his magical skills. Emotional Disposition: Stable for the most part. Can sometimes let his curiosity get the best of him, and his self esteem can dip low without cause. Moodiness: Rarely gets more than agitated, mostly even tempered and thinking logically. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Enjoys a good pun once in a while. Has his own sense of humor that mostly finds it’s place with other mages, though not often. Outlook: Sunny disposition on most things. Integrity: He has confidence in the knowledge contained in books and scrolls, not in his personal strengths. Impulsiveness: Only impulsive with good reason. Boldness: With the right plan in mind boldness can bubble to the surface. Flexibility: His strengths lie heavily in the arcane, his flexibility outside of research and magic merely extends to his skills as a scribe. He hopes to fix this with some lessons in swordsmanship. Disclosure: Open with some things, others are secret. Not all mages are so apt to divulge their secrets. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Believes in the Light, but does not heavily adhere to it’s teachings or related skills. Tolerance: He is curious of other magics. Shamanism, Druidism, the Light. However Fel magic and Necromancy are two things he does not tolerate well. Expression of beliefs: Normally is quiet and keeps his opinion to himself unless he feels it’s worth causing a scene. Converting others: Loves to talk shop, not into bringing others to the magical side unless they truly show interest. Attitude: Generally light hearted and friendly. Other Topics of Conversation: Enjoys talking about the arcane, the first and second wars and the histories of the time, and recently has found himself becoming more and more interested in adventuring outside the safety of great walls and gates. Just slightly interested though. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: His ears have a tendency to droop and perk with his current expression. Public speaking is daunting for him. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Inscription, studying histories, star gazing. Mental Disorder(s): Slight self esteem issues. Background Birthplace: Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills, Kingdom of Lordaeron Family: Mother- Bridget Tiernan (deceased), Father- Unknown Elven Ranger (Status Unknown), Grandfather- Doran Tiernan (Deceased) Possessions: His blue wizard’s hat and his magically sealed satchel. Existing Conflicts: Going beyond the Dark Portal, getting out of the comfort of the libraries of Tyr’s Hand and Stormwind. Duties and Obligations: Assistant to the Archmage and Magus of the Order. Significant Past Events: Enrollment and graduation from the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Join the Order. Mysteries: His father is an unknown High Elven Ranger from the Second War. He does not particularly care to put effort into researching his bloodline however. Quests: None at the moment. Strengths, Flaws, and Points of Pride Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: He’s got nearly no skill in close range. The vast bulk of his abilities come from his spells. IC Quirks Favored alcoholic beverage: Dalaran Red Favored food: Rockscale Cod. Favored weather or season: Spring and raining. Favored color: Blue How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: He would bring it with him for further research and testing. It could be dangerous! You find a coin purse: Ask anyone nearby he knows if it is theirs, if not turn it into the local guards. You find food: Sniff it to make sure it is not rotten, then probably still not eat it since he just found it laying about. Unless he’s starving and in the wild. You find a trap: Trigger it at range as not to worry about it later, then ward it with my own special brand of traps. You find a corpse: Investigate for details. You find a suspicious scroll: Study profusely. Before joining the Order: During the Second War soon after the point the High Elves of Quel’Thalas joined the Alliance of Lordaeron Alarus’ mother and father met. His mother was a blacksmith in the town of Tarren Mill and was assistant to his Grandfather. She met Alarus’ father, an Elven ranger, when the Alliance forces moved on their way North to the Hinterlands on their hunt for the Orcish Horde through the Hinterlands. On a fling Alarus and his brother Aeriden were conceived on one night the soldiers passed through to rest. Alarus never knew his father after the war ended. As far as he knew he had been slain when the Horde made it to the borders of Quel’Thalas and fell under the burning onslaught of the Orcs. He remained in Tarren Mill with his family after he was born. When he was 14 the Scourge came, resulting in the loss of his grandfather and nearly his mother and brother as well. Escaping South they lived from then on in the port town of Menethil Harbor. When Alarus’ brother came of age though he jumped at the chance to enlist with the Alliance forces. Alarus had left before his brother, however, to study the arcane arts far to the South in Stormwind at the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. While Alarus was in Stormwind attending to his studies when the Lich King awakened and the Scourge came from Northrend to assault the city. He soon received notice his brother had been shipped North to battle the undead with the Alliance forces. Through that time Alarus remained in Stormwind, attending to his studies and practicing his spells.Soon, however, the Cataclysm would tear the world asunder. When his brother finally returned home he found it in disarray. The entire Harbor was flooded, buildings collapsed, and the townsfolk picking up the pieces. Unfortunately for Aeriden he found their home had collapsed and his mother had been unlucky enough to be inside when it happened. She died in the rubble, Alarus would receive a letter from his brother in the weeks following bearing the news of her death. Alarus would then take the time to travel back to Menethil Harbor to visit his brother and see to helping rebuild their home before parting ways, once more before returning South. Some time later Alarus had finished his basic studies in Stormwind and having heard his brother had pledged allegiance to a group of templars fighting to re-take Lordaeron. With this news he requested to be sent north where his brother had gone to continue his studies under the mages of this order as his time in the Academy’s classes had come to an end. Since joining the Order: Alarus arrived by choice after graduation from the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences in Stormwind to apprentice to the Order. The Archmage took him under her wing quickly and he has since aided in the Arcanum's use of information gathering through scrying on enemy forces. He also befriended other members such as Tyrulia Silversun, whom his use of divination magic brought forth the memories she had been searching for. He is now the Archmage's assistant and a Magus with the Order in his own right.